


Timing

by uswnt_talex_krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_talex_krashlyn/pseuds/uswnt_talex_krashlyn
Summary: If time is all we have, how long is too long?





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> This is Alex's perspective and VERY subtle in some foreshadowing of chapters to come, hope you like!!

Timing. 

Timing never seemed to be an issue for you.   
You were never late, especially to practice, and you never felt like things were that rushed. 

But timing can be tricky, mostly when you have absolutely no control over the actions of others, more specifically, your teammates. 

\------------

You can feel your heart rate pick up as a strong, soft hand slowly grazes down your back and just over your butt, covered only in spandex. 

"Hey", you rasp out as you slowly roll over to face her, tangled in sheets and blankets. 

"Hey lex, good morning"  
A lazy smile graces her face and her hand that was on your back rests down on your hip. 

"Ya know we never did get to celebrate the win last night"  
A small smirk grows on her face at her own words, a smaller, more uncertain one takes up your face. 

"Team breakfast is in-

You turn around to glance at the clock. 

-40 minutes and I still have to shower"

"Or we could shower together"

To anyone else it would be sexy, maybe even a bit of a joke, but this was Tobin, and the last time you were this close with her-

"Ya know I can see the wheels turning in your head. I think I can help.."

And with that she pushes her hair to the left side of her head and leans in to suck just under your jaw. 

God it had been too long. 

Last night, after the Russia game, you and Tobin and a few others had gone out. A small bar inner city in the middle of Texas. Was it ideal, no. Was it a chance for you to finally get some free time with your friends, yes. 

Shots were poured and glasses were filled until, much to no ones surprise, crystal started dancing and forcing others to follow suit. 

Eventually, as fate would have it, you find yourself playing darts with Tobin and Rose. That is, until rose's phone rings and you and Tobin are left alone. She bought you a drink, and then another, and then before you even know what's happening your dancing with her. 

And it would've been a bit too deja vu had your veins not been filled with alcohol. 

Tobin was wearing one of her cut of sleeve shirts, nice enough that it didn't look like she did it herself. It was hot enough that everyone was wearing shorts, and as you and Tobin slowly inched closer and closer, you can see her arms starting to shine a bit from the sweat. 

Maybe then you should've stopped. Because if there was one weakness that could get to you at any point, it was Tobin's long, defined, tanned arms. 

But the hands reached for your hips and you allowed yourself to put yours around her neck. 

It had been too long. 

 

You and Tobin had been unofficially seeing each other for quite some time before she entered the picture. 

Looking back it was really a train wreck waiting to happen, a beautiful girl who could give Tobin everything she wanted, someone who had more power over her than you ever could. 

 

But she wasn't here tonight. 

And it had been too long. 

But it never got that far. Rooming with Tobin had supplied you with more time, but it just wasn't enough. 

Your body had given out just before your mind had forced you into sleep. 

But not before you were holding her, sports bras and shorts tangled up in sheets-

 

"Fuck"

You allow your breathing to hitch as your chest involuntarily pushes closer to her. 

By now she had pushed your hip down so your laying flat on your back, her thigh in between yours. 

Her lips firmly work down from your neck to your chest, slipping off the sports bra that you had managed to keep on all night. 

"Tobin, maybe now isn't-"

Another low moan leaves your lips as her mouth slowest encircled your nipple. 

She stops after hearing your words and looks down at you, her arms flexing at both sides of your head and her chest moving in slow heavy movements. 

"Alex, tell me you want me to stop"

Her eyes are dark and you already know what this is, a challenge. 

And really all of it came crashing at you at once. The time Tobin spent with her, the control that she had over her. The control that Tobin has over you. 

It made you want to fight for her. 

Before really even you know what is going on, you are straddling Tobin, hands on her jaw and ribs as you kiss her with all the emotion you just felt. 

Her sports bra is gone in seconds and your left hand creeps from her jaw to her hair. 

You kiss down her neck and pause just over her nipple. 

When she finally opens her eyes to see what caused you to stop, you circle her nipple with your tongue and watch her eyes. 

A louder than usual moan leaves her lips and it does things to you that your really not that proud of. 

"Alex.."

It's low and warning, Tobin was never a fan of teasing. 

So you move down her stomach, taking your time on her defined abs and sucking on the skin there. 

Her lungs move up and down more rapidly and small incoherent noises leave her lips when you find those places on her body you can never Un-know. 

Then finally, you can taste her, and everything about this, about making her feel good and the taste of her body, it's all exactly what you have been needing for the past month. 

She moans, her moans becoming higher pitched as you push your tongue as far into her as you can. Her hand tangles in your hair and when you look up, you see her dark hazel eyes staring down at you in complete and utter bliss. 

You moan into her as you attempt to keep your hands off of yourself. You then refocus your tongue on her clit and suck hard for a few seconds. 

"Holy shit Alex"

Her grip in your hair tightens as you slip two fingers, then three, inside of her. 

You thrust in and out, Tobin's voice slowly diminishing as she nears her orgasm. With one more hard suck on her clit her legs shake subtly and her hand goes slack against your hair. 

You lick her until her breathing returns to normal and you crawl up her body. 

She pulls you in by the back of your neck for a searing kiss. 

 

Her eyebrows scrunch together against yours, something you had noticed she does when she's trying to portray her feelings. 

It had been too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know I've been MIA. 
> 
> I also know this is completely irrelevant to the other 3/4 ongoing fanfics I SHOULD be posting on. 
> 
> But sometimes I just have to get this stuff out of my system or else it effects the quality of plot in my other docs because I feel the need to mix in smut or angst even when it's unnecessary. So yea. Sorry this is a really long note. 
> 
> Hope u guys liked this though!!? If u did leave a comment on what relationships or plots you wanna see;)


End file.
